


A Funny Thing Happened....

by Telesilla



Series: A Thing or Two About the Giants [7]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Fingerfucking, M/M, San Francisco Giants, Shower Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus, all this needs is Haylee for it to be a whacked out cable sitcom." <em>-- Hunter Pence to Brandon Belt, et al</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened....

_September 7, 2012_  
 _off day at home_

Brandon usually wakes up early when he's sleeping with someone other than Haylee. You never know when you're going to have to sneak out of someone's hotel room and the earlier he gets up the easier it is to do that, particularly if he doesn't want to wake up whoever he slept with the night before.

Even though sneaking's completely unnecessary right now, Brandon has no intention of waking Hunter up. It's still dark out; even when he gets out of bed to stand in front of the window, Brandon can only see a few street lights and the dark expanse of the bay. It's a strange place for a boy who grew up in Nacogdoches and wanted nothing more than to play for the Rangers to end up, but he meant what he said to Hunter last night. He can't imagine playing anywhere else.

It's not just San Francisco or their beautiful park or their incredible fans, it's the team itself. While it can be annoying to have twenty plus older brothers, he knows Hunter's right; on any other team, Brandon's habit of sleeping with anyone who looks interested would have gotten him traded right away. He can't help smiling, because seriously what if he had ended up with the Rangers? He's pretty sure they don't care much for guys who blow their teammates or, even worse, players from opposing teams, in bar bathrooms.

Shaking his head, he turns away from the view and, after a quick trip to the bathroom, settles back down in bed with Hunter. He tries to be quiet, but Hunter makes a weird little noise and then mumbles, "timizzit?"

"Five," Brandon says. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmmm kay." Hunter moves in close to Brandon, slings an arm across Brandon's stomach and goes back to sleep.

He'd never had pegged Hunter for a cuddler, but there he is pressed up against Brandon and giving off heat like a giant hot water bottle. It's not the only way Hunter's surprised him. He'd known Hunter wanted him, but then he's got kind of a sixth sense about that sort of thing. What he hadn't expected was that Hunter would turn out to be one kinky bastard. Seriously, if Brandon had known Hunter was into spanking and bondage and God knows what else, he wouldn't have waited so long to make his move.

The weird thing is that Hunter didn't know about Brandon. Brandon's perfectly aware of the way people talk about him. _At any given moment, there are 750 of us,_ he thinks. 750 players in the bigs. It's a pretty small town and Brandon's the girl most likely to. To be fair, there's still no love lost between the Giants and Phillies and Brandon never played against the Astros when Hunter was still with them. So for all he knows, maybe Hunter doesn't listen to gossip and Cole Hamels was the only player Hunter had fooled around with. Maybe he usually slept with guys who weren't in the show.

_And what about me? What about now?_

In some way, Hunter is Brandon's ideal boyfriend--he's not cheating on anyone, Haylee already likes him and vice versa and damn, but he's good in bed. And he says he's not possessive, that he won't try to stop Brandon from fooling around. Brandon's not sure he believes him, because really? What are the chances that Brandon would get that lucky twice? His relationship with Haylee isn't quite the same thing. They pretty much satisfy each other's opposite sex cravings, which makes it easier to deal with one another's extra-curricular activities.

Although, come to think of it, Haylee seems to have found herself a girlfriend right around the same time Brandon stumbled across a boyfriend. Brandon's spent a fair amount of time trying to figure out if he thinks Jennifer threatens his marriage and he keeps coming with a no. He's also unable to muster up any jealousy. In fact the only selfish, negative thing he can think about the relationship is that, given Jennifer's job, she's not likely to be cool with him watching on occasion.

But it does make him wonder if he and Haylee are tired of fucking around. He doesn't think he is, but maybe this thing with Hunter is new enough that it's too early to tell. With the Dodgers coming in, it's not like he can sort test the waters any time soon, unless he wants to hook up with some random guy. And he likes to avoid random guys in San Francisco; more and more, people know who he is. His teammates forgive a lot, but someone bragging in public could get him into a lot of trouble. He'll have to see how he feels about it when they get to Colorado, because he always gets laid in Colorado.

Or maybe, he thinks with a yawn, he's over-thinking things. Maybe he should just snuggle up to Hunter and live in this moment.

Hunter's still out like a light when Brandon next wakes up. Brandon thinks about waking him up, but it's only seven and it's an off day. Haylee said she'd be by around nine-thirty, so there's plenty of time. Brandon's thirsty though, and a little peckish; hopefully he can find some more of Savanna's food to eat. He pulls on his jeans and t-shirt just in case she's home and then heads to the kitchen.

There's a guy there and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he came home with Savanna the night before. He wonders if this is a common occurrence but decides that Hunter would have warned him if it were. Somewhere along the line someone must have gotten their signals crossed.

"Hi," he says.

The guy looks startled but then seems to come to the same conclusion Brandon did. He's pretty hot in a hipster way--a beard, visible ink and big plugs in his ears. He's looking at Brandon and for a moment Brandon thinks he's checking Brandon out, but no. He's got that faintly puzzled look that Brandon's getting more and more in San Francisco. That "I should know who you are" look.

"Hi. You're...are you Brandon Belt?"

"Yup," Brandon says.

"Wow, cool. I'm kind of a Giants fan." Brandon knows that usually means "I've been following the team since 2010," but he's got no problem with that. 

The guy shakes his head a little then. "Sorry, I'm Jason."

"Good to meet you." Brandon sticks a hand out and they shake hands. "I was looking to scrounge some of Savanna's food." He glances down at the table; Jason's eating toast.

"There's plenty of bread," Jason says, waving at the counter.

"Thanks."

Jason's keeps looking at him and he's obviously still puzzled. As Brandon makes some toast, he wonders how much Savanna talks about Hunter.

"Savanna ever tell you who her roommate is?"

"Just that he doesn't mind her bringing guys home because she doesn't mind when he does." Jason opens his mouth to add something and then closes it.

Brandon decides to take pity on him. "Yeah, I'm bi and yeah, I sleep with guys." He considers leaving it at that, but it's likely Hunter will be up before Jason leaves. "This is turning into some kind of weird reality show," he adds. "Her roommate's Hunter Pence."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," a female voice says behind Brandon.

Of course Brandon had looked for pictures of Savanna on the internet, and he'd thought she was pretty hot. Up close, she's actually better looking than she was in some of the pictures of her at events with Hunter.

"Hi," he says. "Good to finally meet you."

She's got a nice firm handshake and after it, she looks him over appraisingly. "You too. Hunter talks a lot about you. All good," she adds with a little smile.

"Same with you," Brandon says. His toast pops up and he sits down with it and reaches for the butter. Normally he'd feel a little awkward at this point, but the whole thing's so ridiculous that he can't help finding it kind of funny.

"I missed a text," Savanna says as she starts making coffee. "I didn't know you'd be here."

Jason's got a bit of a deer in the headlights look and Brandon smiles at him. "Sorry if this is weird."

"Modern problems," Jason replies with a smile.

"I know, right?" Savanna says. She's peering at something on the fridge and Brandon sees that she's checking out one of the magnetic schedules. "You guys are off today?"

As Brandon says, "yeah," he sees Hunter standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Jesus," Hunter says. "All this needs is Haylee for it to be a whacked out cable sitcom."

"Haylee is Brandon's wife," Savanna says to Jason.

"My thought exactly.," Brandon says at the same time. "Did I tell you she'll be here to pick us up at nine-thirty?"

"Us?" Savanna asks.

'We're going up to Napa," Brandon says, with a wave to include Hunter in the "we."

"Really? I'm doing a shoot up there next week."

"Oh," Jason says. "You're on that one? Me too." Just as Brandon's wondering if he's a model too, Jason adds, "I do make up."

"A straight make up artist or gay baseball player," Hunter says. "Which is more unusual? Discuss."

"Well there's one of me and one and a half of you in this room."

Brandon can't help snorting. "He's got a point."

"True." Hunter looks around and then heads to the fridge. "I can make breakfast if anyone's interested."

"Will kale be involved?"

"Hey, you ate more than half the kale chips last night," Hunter says. "So you have no room to talk. And anyway, I was thinking eggs and bacon."

"Eggs are paleo?" Brandon asks.

"Oh, you do paleo?" Jason smiles at Hunter. "I've been thinking about going that way."

It's like Jason's question has pushed the whole situation past amusing and up to absurd. When Brandon looks over at Savanna, he gets the feeling she agrees. That's enough for him, he starts laughing.

It proves to be contagious and it takes a couple minutes before anyone can speak again without going off. As Hunter finally settles down enough to be able to cook, Brandon realized that hysterical laughter was the best thing that could happen; everyone in the room is much more relaxed.

They all stay that way as they chat and eat breakfast. Savanna only has yogurt and toast, but she turns out to be really good at stealing pieces of bacon from any plate she can reach.

Once breakfast is over, Savanna heads to her bedroom to get dressed, Jason gets out his tablet and Hunter gestures toward his room with a jerk of his head.

"If you want to shower...."

"Oh cool, thanks."

"Did you mean shower as in wash off?" Brandon asks, as the door closes behind them. "Or shower as in, we have time to fool around?"

"No reason we can't do both," Hunter says. "It's a really big shower."

"I love the way you think."

Which is how Brandon ends up bracing himself--hands to the shower wall--while Hunter works two, then three fingers into him. "Gonna bring you off like this," Hunter says, plastering himself up against Brandon's side. He mouths at Brandon's shoulder while he twists his fingers and it's water and not lube so there's a bit of drag and burn and oh, fuck....

"Jesus," Brandon moans. "Your hands...."

"I should have said, I'll bring you off _if_ you tell me what you want."

When Brandon doesn't say anything, Hunter's fingers go still. Brandon wants to beg right now, but then again, he likes waiting for it and then begging, and Hunter seems to like making him work for it.

"Quit fucking around," he says.

As expected, it's totally the wrong thing to say. Hunter pulls his fingers out and bites Brandon's shoulder. "C'mon...."

"Dammit Hunter!" It's hard not to just give in right away because he really really wants it. "Just...."

"Just what?"

Hunter's running his hand over Brandon's ass now and it's all too much. Brandon pushes back a little and says, "want your fingers."

"Hmmmm...."

"Please?" And God, what is it about saying please like that? Brandon's not sure why it works, but it does. A lot.

Hunter slowly slides a finger into Brandon.

"Dammit Hunter, I said fingers, plural."

Having someone laugh against your wet shoulder is pretty weird, but Brandon can't help laughing too. Sometimes he really is a dork.

"You're something else," Hunter finally says. "I'll give you fingers, plural, all right."

Brandon has to bite back a shout when Hunter goes right back to three fingers. He's trying to be quiet, but it's not that easy, not when Hunter's giving it to him good, not when when Hunter's long fingers are hitting him in just the right spot. "God...fuck fuck fuck," he mutters, just to keep from yelling.

"Good? Tell me it's good."

Before Brandon can answer, Hunter bites him on the shoulder again.

"Good!" Brandon yelps. "Hunter...so good...don't stop...wanna feel it...."

And he does. He wants to feel the bruise every time he moves and his skin pulls on it. He wants to know that Hunter fucked him, wants to know it all day.

"More," he says. "Please please Hunter...more...need it!"

"Fuck...Jesus, Brandon." Hunter sounds almost as wrecked as Brandon is, and Brandon can't help feeling a little smug. Yeah, he's still got it.

"Give you more," Hunter growls.

He pulls his fingers and Brandon braces for it, because more means another finger and that's going to be.... "C'mon, please?" he says when Hunter doesn't do anything.

Hunter's fumbling with something and then he's biting down hard on Brandon's shoulder. The sharp pain is good but....

"Oh fuck!"

Hunter's fingers are slick now, but it still burns when he pushes back in with four this time. It's so fucking intense and Brandon's so fucking full and that's it...he's there in that place he chases so hard, that place where there's nothing but sensation. He can't talk, but he doesn't want to; it's too overwhelming for words. He can't remember why he needed to be quiet; he's yelling now and it's so good, all so fucking good. He's balancing on the edge...he can't come from this but he almost doesn't want to. He wants to be here forever, wants to feel like this forever.

"Yeah," Hunter says, right in Brandon's ear. He bites Brandon's earlobe--a sweet little shock of pain--and then keeps talking. "Go on...take it...I know you love it...let me hear you...God, Brandon...you're so fucking...wanna give it to you...."

His mouth moves down again and he keeps fucking Brandon with his fingers as he returns to that one spot on Brandon's shoulder. "Gonna come for me," he mumbles against the bruise. "Gonna ride my fingers...c'mon, Brandon...." As he speaks, he wraps his hand around Brandon's dick.

It only takes a couple of rough strokes before it's all too much--Brandon throws back his head and comes with a shout. It's like free fall, like falling off a cliff into forever, and it's fucking incredible.

When Brandon comes back to himself, he's leaning against Hunter, panting hard. "Hunter...fuck that was...."

"Good?"

Brandon laughs weakly. "We left good behind on the floor in that hotel in Chicago."

"Excellent?"

"Yeah...." Brandon kisses Hunter--a sloppy, messy kiss. "Oh hey," he says, when he pulls back a little. Hunter's hardon is nudging up against Brandon's hip and, really, Brandon needs to do something about that. "Let me...."

"Not gonna take much," Hunter says. "Just your hand...oh fuck."

It's kind of cool really, knowing that working Brandon over like he did has Hunter so wound up. Brandon doesn't go for anything fancy, but he doesn't try to rush it. Hunter's looking down, watching Brandon's hand and apparently that's working for him. "Fuck yeah...your hands," he says. Brandon grins and rubs his thumb against that one spot that drove Hunter crazy when Brandon blew him.

"Brandon..." And when, Brandon wonders as he watches Hunter come, did Hunter moaning his name become such a turn on?

"Thank God," Hunter says after a moment. "That this place has an amazing water heater."

Brandon laughs.

A little later, as they're getting dressed, Hunter looks over at him and smirks a little.

"What?"

"Are you an exhibitionist? Like, at all?"

"I can be, why?"

"Because never mind Savanna and Jason," Hunter says with a laugh. "I think everyone in the entire building heard you."

"Ooops?" Brandon says, although he really doesn't mind too much.

"Hey, if you don't care, I sure as hell don't. Listening to you lose it is really fucking hot. Also, kind of flattering."

"I just hope we didn't weird out Jason too much."

"'Oh, you do paleo?'" Hunter says in a chirpy voice.

"Fuck you," Brandon gets out before he starts laughing.

"Did that last night and yeah, I'm still feeling it."

"Yeah?" Brandon reaches up and rests a hand on his own shoulder. "Because I'll be feeling this for a couple of days."

"Fuck," Hunter says.

He doesn't look all that happy about it and Brandon stares at him.

"What?"

"It's just...you're okay with people seeing it?"

Now it's Brandon's turn to frown. "It doesn't embarrass me." And maybe he puts a little too much emphasis on "me" but still, is Hunter going to be upset if the team knows he's biting Brandon? Because that's a problem.

"No." Hunter sounds insulted. "I just don't want...I don't know, Groeschner or even Boch seeing it and getting on my case for breaking you."

Brandon relaxes and moves over to stand in front of Hunter. "That's sweet," he says. "But totally unnecessary; I keep stuff like that covered when I have to.

"But you know where it is," he add and then hisses a little when Hunter reaches up and presses his long fingers against the bruise.

"God," Hunter murmurs. He pushes down on Brandon's shoulder again and Brandon squirms. "You're like....are you fucking real?"

"Last time I checked. And you know...." He leans in and kisses Hunter.

"Mmmmm?"

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Not much to say about this one. I kind of intended to stay with Pence's POV but then I had the idea of Brandon meeting Savanna's boyfriend, because why not?


End file.
